My Little Snakeling
by Lil.Pantera
Summary: Harriet Esmerelda Shapphire Potter is a snake that has no idea that she is a witch. Raised by Nagini she is taught how to use her powers without her knowing who and what she is. On her very first heat she figures out that she wants her mate. Alas, if only she knew how to get him. Will it be Godric, Salazar, or Riddle? FEM HARRY BITCHES!
1. Chapter 1

**If it sucks then give me ideas Warnings: eventual het. Maybe threesome if you want one major bashing (don't like damn dumbles) do not be surprised if it makes no sense i don't so it might transfer into my writing. Fem!harry Good Tom/Salazar Bad dumbles Ron Ginny Molly/Arthur **

**Harry:Do the damn disclaimer**

** Me:This shit is mine but if I owned harry potter he would be a girl and getting screwed senseless by a hot guy of my choice ;)**

* * *

><p>My Little Snakeling<p>

Crack! After that a hiss was heard. Nagini slithered up to find what made the noise. What she found disgusted her. Those absolutely disgusting muggles were walking in her forest with a little hatchling! She couldn't believe it. She watched as they left the hatchling there in the mud of the clearing, leaving it to die. When she slithered up to it she hissed** -What isss wrong with you that they leave you in the foressst? You don't ssseam to be sssick. Are you a runt?-** she hissed at that thought, remembering what happened to her nestmate.

**~Flash back biotches~**

_Little Nagini was simply sunbathing. A simple rock when she heard **-I refusssse to have a sssssmall runt in my nest ssssshe will either leave or be killed-** she quickly left to find Lil Picolo and save her from their obsessive mother **-Picolo! Picolo! We need to leave thisssss inssstant!-** all she heard was **- Alright I'm coming thisss will only take a ssssec-** CRUCH! Nagini speedily slithered over and her heart wept at what it saw. It was a phoenix. It was covered is her Picolo's blood. Screaming in outrage, she struck. It didn't even have the chance to call for help._

**_~Flash back end~_**

As she remembered that she started to curl protectively around the little baby left in the woods. When she relised this, she knew the her snake and mother magic had adopted this little infant. She then used her magic to turn the newly adopted baby into a snake. After that she carried snake baby Harriet potter to her den to wait for the magic to change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>[7 Years Later Age:7]<strong>

A little Harri Potter aka Little Picolo was slithering silently after her prey like her mother Nagini taught her to. She was so excited it was Nagini's hatchday! So she went hunting to get her something. Her emerald eyes snapped to the hare that just started sniffing for food. It stiffend, she took that as her moment to stirke. Using her Black fangs she stuck seven times to signify that she had been with her mother seven years. After dragging the rabbit to her hiding spot she went to go get her mother. **-Mother I have sssssomething I want to sssshow you!- -What is it, my Little Picolo?- **she saw the rabbit and gasped.**-Thissss wasssnt nesssssesssary but thank you my presssioussss Picolo- -Mother I think that my body can sustain magic use so teach me?- **She considered this for a moment, if she learns magic she can find a magical mate! Nagini was estatic! Her hatchling will give me grandhatchlings. But who would be,able to match her raw power? She could only think of three that she approved of, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and her Tom. Her would only be around them until she can decide between them. She was shocked out of her thoughts by **-Mother, are you alright isss sssomething wrong?- -No dear Picolo. I was merely thinking. If you were to use magic you must eventually either be a familiar or a mate to someone of magic blood. I have picked out three possible choices. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Lord Voldemort.- **she paused** -I will tell you when and where you may pick from those three but for now let's eat and rest,-**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nine Years Later Age:16]<strong>

Nagini was trying to help her little snakeling and gather the possible mates then it clicked. She could send powerful portkeys to their location and time and then explain what happened. *10 minuets later* She sent a stick to each of them that has a sticking charm so they couldn't let go. After about a 30 minuets a loud crash was sounded alerting Nagini to one of their arrival Noe to go and fetch him... This will be a lot harder than inticipated if its Godric because he can't understandher.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric Gryffindor p.o.v<strong>

He was furious! One moment he was minding his own business training with his sword then suddenly a stick of all things randomly drops on his head, next thing he knows he's in an unfamiliar forest! Now he has no idea where he is. How is he- Oh shit a fucking huge ass snake is slithering over here where is his sword!? The damn thing is hissing at him! Where is Salazar when you need him?! Ok this is a situation. How did he get here? Where is here? Why is he here? Goddamn it, Salazar, get your ass over here, NOW. *BOOM!* "What the hell!?" He cried surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Salazar Slytherin P.O.V.<strong>

"Godric? Just exactly why are you here?" Most likely that infuriateing man will try to pin this on me. "WHY AM I HERE, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING AND A STICK, YES A FUCKING STICK, DROPS ON MY HEAD AND BOOM! IM HERE DO YOU TELL ME!" Oh shit, he's pissed.**-Are you done bickering that little hatchlingsssss yet?- -My you are beautiful, pray tell what kind of sssssnake are you?- - I didn't bring you and that idiot here for sssssmall talk!- - why did you bring usssss here then- -my sssssnakling is a human in snake form when she chosssesss her mate ssshe will gain hissss knowledge of the wizard world, ssssshe will alssso learn that ssshe isssss only part lamia- **"Not all of us can speak snake you know!" "Pardon, Godric? I was learning what we are here if you wish me to stop you won't learn anything new besides that I am here with you" Godric looked shocked and slightly worried "Did it tell you why we're here?" I was furious."How many times do I have to tell you snakes aren't an 'it'! She told me that her child is about to go find her mate and j think that she thinks that we could be possible mates for her daughter, but she us also a snaks until she decides on who is her mate,**-Did I leave anything out?-**" **-Only that you two plussss one more are the only candidatesssss plus her knowledge of the human world, oh and he will be able to undersssstand her unlesssssss she choossssessss him unable- I** repeat the information back to Godric. The funniest thing is,_** (A/N:I make cliffie :D) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Unkown P.O.V.<strong>

"Ahhhhh, It's started (insert mad cackling here)"

* * *

><p>AN: Bam! That's all for this chapter I don't really know if its normal to read your own story so fuck normal I never have been.


	2. Chapter 2

I will attempt another chapter but if it takes more than two days to write I will take my time so don't ask when I will update!

Harry: do the disclaimer

me:I don't wanna! Make tom do it!

Tom: why me?!

Me:cause I said so

Tom: fine... No matter how amazing she might be potter doesnt belong to her.

-parsletouge-

* * *

><p>Godric Gryffindor POV<p>

After the outrageousness of the snakes story, I think that this is Salazar's way Oc getting me back for when I melted his favorite caldron. Who really believe that I want to marry a snake? Oh, they're looking at me. "What?" "I asked,'what do you want to do from here?'" What did I want to do on one hand it would be nice to see the snake that is the reason why we're here, but then again I hate snakes... "I'll stay for a little bit, but if I don't like her I will go back," -Wisssse decisssssssion lion- "what did she say?" I asked I mean I can't be expected to know how to speak to snakes! "She commented on how that was a good decision" that's it, that was what she said. Seriously? I expected something way cooler.

* * *

><p>Salazar Slytherin POV<p>

This guy is an idiot. Of course she is going to kill you if you don't do what she says! I mean it, she is a consrtictor that might be poisonous. Nobody but him would disobey her.


	3. another update bitch

Love u all please review and I will see what u can do for producing another chapter but I am also helping inspire this new story! s/11025178/1/The-Friendly-Moments

Give meh ideas! If u don't I will sic barbie on u


End file.
